Sweet Dreams
by anoblevolunteer
Summary: Doesn't a limbless hero EVER get to rest?


Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is based around Rayman 3. I probably won't be updating this so soon. It's just something that I posted on RaymanZone forums but never continued it. Enjoy! **

Rayman yawned, he felt tired after that picnic. He could still taste the many wonderful things that each person had cooked up. Plates were full of yummy bites to eat, which in turn gave them the energy to run about and laugh merrily under the bright sun, singing songs of joy and hope. It was nearly night time and Rayman decided to retire to bed. He snuggled up in under his blanket and fell off to sleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

Suddenly he awoke. Something was thumping on his window. He froze, wondering who or what was lingering outside the window. Just then, the silence was broken with a familiar female voice. "Rayman, my prince charming, how are you feeling without one of my potions?" Rayman's face froze. He turned out of terror towards the window, where he could just make out a figure, a fattish female with some sort of bowl on her head. Slowly, the figure revealed itself. There, in the eerie shadows was.....Begoniax.

Rayman's face was a fixed picture of fear. He moved back, only to discover that there was no escape route to be found by the wall. The only chance he had was the door. But Begoniax already had that covered. "Sorry sweetie, but you're coming with me. She took what seemed like a small canister and covered her mouth with a stained rag.. The pink gas flew everywhere, including the area by Rayman. His eyelids became limp and heavy. He stumbled towards Begoniax right into her arms, in fact. "Oh my Razoff will be pleased!" And with that, she picked up Rayman with her brute strength, and leapt out of the window and travelled to her destination.....

Darkness was all Rayman could see. He looked around, knowing the fact that when he was unconscious he had been transported somewhere else. Begoniax was uttering to herself. _Probably trying to think of a potion to make Razoff fall in love with her, _thought Rayman, though he knew better than to say it out loud_. _ Begoniax laughed and sang, unaware that her rusty, red cauldron was slipping off. CLANG! It fell to the ground, with a big sound. The Dino-Horses whinnied and stopped to an abrupt halt. "Drat." She jumped off the carriage reluctantly with a loud THUD, which shook Rayman. "What was that?" he muttered. Meanwhile, Begoniax didn't worry about the fact that there was a dent in the middle of the road. She just shrugged and rode on. 

After a nauseating and bumpy ride, Rayman finally was allowed to come out of the dreary old carriage. As his eye caught a glimpse of his reflection, his brain was not happy. Rayman, was now a blue speckled frog. Of course Begoniax must have planned this carefully as the cage he was trapped in was completely surrounded by a thick strong wall of metal. It was so strong that even Rayman's electronic energy balls couldn't break it in to smithereens, that was if he had been himself. Finally after what seemed a decade, they arrived at The Bog of Murk, Begoniax's homeland. Explains why she doesn't go on holiday, since she adores the place so much. (Not to mention a certain _hunter_.) Anyway, Begoniax with Rayman in her terrible, (dare I mention) ugly clutches, they travelled to her house. Begoniax opened her vast mouth and whispered softly, "Now my fun begins......"

"W-W-WHAT! RAZZOFF!" These were the words racing through Rayman's mind at the moment. "We meet again Rayman." Rayman stared in shock. How could this be? As if he had read his mind, Razoff replied, "Begoniax. It turns out all that lovey-dovey stuff was an act. She wants to use my stuffed animals and trade them for items she can use in her spells." Rayman looked around. There was a window right at the top... 

"Razzoff give me a leg up." Razzoff gave Rayman a leg up and Rayman jumped out the window. Somehow Rayman thought that it was just _too _easy. Suddenly, without a warning he was met by a spear. "No escaping Rayman, my precious. GET IN NOW!!" She picked up Rayman and threw him in the cell. She muttered some words and created a spell to make the window become part of the wall. Behind him, he could hear a faint chuckle, a chuckle of evil. There behind Begoniax and Razoff were laughing, and Rayman knew that _something_ was going on....

Rayman stared at the happy, evil couple who were snickering away behind him. "What's going on?" Razzoff smiled menacingly. "Oh Rayman, me and Begoniax were quite a team now aren't we, darling? Rayman stared in shock for the second time that day. "You're betrothed?" Begoniax answered. "Of course we are. Razzoff found out that I was quite nice after all. You see, with my spells and his bodyguard skills, were the perfect bad team. Aren't we sweetie? We are going to sell you to a human anatomy class. Begoniax will get the money for ingredients for lethal; spells and I shall have my vengeance!" Rayman hated monologues, but he also like that he had the opportunity to find a way out. He had to do something. He noticed something in Razzoff's pocket. It was his Hunter Core 6000, latest edition. If only he could get that then maybe he could blast a wall down and escape out of this dreary place. It was worth a shot, since there were no other options left.... 

In a flash Rayman somersaulted into the air and landed by Razzoff's coat. Before anyone could react, he grabbed the rifle and blasted an enormous hole in the stone wall. BLAM!! The force was enough to knock all three unconscious. There in front of them stood a gaping hole, in the middle of what was once a prison. 

Rayman was the first to wake. In an instant he knew what was happening. He had to get out before Begoniax and Razzoff awoke and regained consciousness. He ran swiftly and softly, out into the sunshine, leaving just one of the foes that he would encounter behind.... 

"Nice to see you again, Rayman." Rayman looked at who was addressing him. There in front of him was....Andre."

It was only the beginning of his nightmare…


End file.
